


One Step Ahead

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Crush, Fluff, M/M, daichi being a dork, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi spots a beautiful stranger in the park, and gradually it becomes clear that he's all that's on his mind. Is it strange? Yeah. Does he do something about it? Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Ahead

Every day after classes ended, Daichi changed into his running gear and headed to the nearby park. He was lucky enough to have a large one near his flat, he could cycle there in less than five minutes and there were wide paths that allowed him to easily pass by the couples or elderly people on a walk,  or young women with children on little bikes or in prams. Especially now that spring started, the park had become a lot more appealing to people of all ages.  
  
Even though that made the place more crowded, it lifted Daichi’s mood to see happy people around him and he just pretty much smiled back at everyone he crossed paths with. With the sunny weather, more students found their way to the park as well, taking up the benches on the grass and occasionally spreading blankets on the grass itself.

One day, Daichi was running  his usual laps, and at a bend in the path his eyes fell on a young man with unique lightgreyish blond hair who was reading a book, sitting on his own on a small stone bench.

Daichi didn’t pay much attention to him, other than that he had such striking hair. During the next lap, he involuntarily looked over at the guy again, noticing a mole near his left eye. His eyes were cast down towards his book, so Daichi found himself staring a little longer than he usually would have. It was just that this boy struck him as _beautiful_.

The next lap, Daichi spend some time wondering if he knew many guys he’d classify as beautiful, and had to conclude that no, he didn’t. When he returned, the book was closed in the boy’s lap, both of his hands folded gracefully over the cover. Amber-colored eyes looked to the side, where a kid was blowing soap bubbles, a hint of a smile on his lips. In a flash, Daichi took note of the stranger’s elegant neck.

While he continued his run, he was getting a little worried about why he was even thinking of the silver-haired student (he just assumed he was one) that much. He tried to keep his mind busy with other things, glancing around to the other people in the park, but somehow it had a reverse effect; all he did was compare any other student to the boy on the bench. Daichi shook his head and vowed not to look at the boy next time he took that curve.

Turned out that he didn’t need to make an effort. The bench was empty. As if no one had ever been there in the first place, the boy had now been replaced by waving shadows of the nearest tree. A wave of disappointment washed over Daichi, causing him to ball his fists and run faster for half a lap, until he started to feel that this pace would wear him out and he slowed down, his breathing rhythm already off.

He had only one lap to go, finished it and cycled home. He showered, made dinner and gradually forgot about the stranger.

 

* * *

 

The next day it was pouring so Daichi skipped his supposedly ‘daily’ run, and went to the college gym instead. Working out at the fitness center was an opportunity for him to train some other muscles – abs and arms – but he did prefer to get some fresh air after being locked up all day in stuffy classrooms with no windows. Even so the workout made him feel refreshed and improved his ability to concentrate on his school work later.

Luckily the day after, the sun started shining in the afternoon and the temperature rose to a very agreeable spring-like feel. Daichi whistled a tune on his bike, parked it and stretched before he started running. It was only when he was getting close to the curve with the stone bench that he remembered the guy with his book. A spark of hope flared up in his chest, while his brain tried to keep it down, telling him it was stupid to hope for something like that one guy turning up here again. He might as well never see the guy again.

However, luck was on his heart’s side this time, and to his own surprise (and shock), the silver-haired guy was back, right there in the same spot as two days ago. This time, Daichi looked at him, and his face had to recover from bewilderment to a casual smile when the boy looked up from his book for an instant and gently smiled at the guy running past him in tight running pants and a loose top.

Daichi’s heart was racing, and this was only the first lap. He breathed in and calmed himself down. It was just surprise, he told himself. Like pulling an easy question slip during oral exams twice in a row. He ran his lap and carefully glanced over at the boy again when he got near, trying not to make it obvious in case the other would look back at him. He didn’t, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile a bit to himself. Did that guy know he looked pretty? He didn’t seem like it.

During the next lap, Daichi paid attention to the guy’s clothes. A plain t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan over it, sleeves rolled up to right under his elbows. He had terribly elegant wrists, according to Daichi, and they matched his hands and neck so nicely. Everything about him had this exquisite aura, from his silvery hair that swayed lightly in the breeze to his loosely crossed legs. Daichi swallowed and gnawed at his lip.

He spent another lap wondering why his eyes were drawn to the boy so much. He’d experienced it before to be slightly captivated by a pretty person, on the train or at school, but it was never as bad as this. He couldn’t stop looking at the student; he wanted to look at him. He spotted a bird landing on a branch of the tree behind the bench and wished he could be a bird too, taking a nice spot somewhere and observing… him.

Daichi was smiling widely when he passed by, lost in thought. He didn’t notice that the boy looked up from his book after the runner had turned his back to him, a faint smile appearing on his face.  
  
During the next lap, the boy was gone.

If Daichi’s heart had sunk the first time the boy left, it was a hundred times worse now. He suddenly felt tired, each step seemed to wear him out because he didn’t have something to look forward to. He felt stupid for feeling so down about the stranger leaving. After all, he was nothing more than some guy in the park who read a book in the evening sun. And probably, Daichi was nothing more than a sporty guy doing his daily training to the pretty boy.

He tried to think of other things. Dinner, his homework, the book he was reading for one of his classes. Anything to stop going back to that incredibly beautiful guy who’s fingers held onto his book so gently, whose lashes cast light shadows on his cheeks as he read, looking fully concentrated, the beauty mark near his eye accentuating those eyes more…

“Hey! Need a drink?”

The sudden voice took him entirely by surprise. He located the source, and thought he’d been knocked out and was dreaming. The silver-haired stranger was back in his spot, the book stowed away in a shoulder bag that was next to him on the bench. Instead, he held up a bottle of ion water toward Daichi. Obviously toward Daichi. Even so, he quickly glanced around and silently pointed at his own chest as if to ask ‘me?’.

The boy nodded and waited while Daichi slowly walked over to the bench and took the drink.  
Still dumbfounded, he sat down, and suddenly got aware of the sweat on his brow.

“Thanks. Sorry, I…” He wiped his face and sighed while the other student laughed softly. The bottle felt cold in his hands, must have come right from a vending machine or supermarket nearby.

“Uhm… do you always offer drinks to people?” Daichi shot a sideway look at the boy and was proud of himself for not seeming like his heart was playing a marching band track, and not  only because of the run. (Maybe 60 percent was.)

“N-no! T-that’s ridiculous!”  The boy’s face flushed a little, and Daichi feared for his own. Shit, that guy looked adorable with blushing cheeks. “Sorry, it’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. No! I mean… maybe a little.” Daichi instantly corrected himself, getting flustered and happy that he probably already was a bit red in his face so the boy wouldn’t notice any changes.

Daichi opened the bottle and took a small sip before gulping some of it down. Did ion water always taste this good? Probably not.

“Actually,” the boy continued, his voice soft. He turned to Daichi, and looked at him. The evening sun made his eyes look like liquid amber. Deep and full of life. Absolutely beautiful, Daichi thought.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice that you er… didn’t bring any water, and the drinking fountain is broken since this morning.”

“Oh, I see,” Daichi said with a nervous chuckle. He could tell there was something off. Something didn’t sit right with the other boy.  
  
“Thanks again, that’s very thoughtful of you.” He finally succeeded in giving the boy something he believed to be a real smile.

His smile was returned and Daichi’s heart made a summersault in his chest. How and why it was possible for a simple smile to make him melt was beyond him, but if he had the courage to put two and two together, he would realize that this meant nothing less than a true, dumb crush.

“I, er… I should go.” The silver-haired boy combed some of his hair back and got up. He swung his bag over his shoulder and nodded to Daichi. “I’ll probably see you again.”

Daichi watched him go, sad because he left, but happy at the same time. The young man with the book had seen him. Noticed him. Even saw that he indeed didn’t bring a drink. He could only hope it was a good thing. After his last lap, Daichi headed home, cursing himself that he hadn’t asked his name.

 

* * *

 

The day after, Daichi had gone to the park all prepared. He had been practicing his lines over and over in his head. It wasn’t something he did entirely consciously, he just ended up imagining him seeing the beautiful man in the park and he’d ask his name. Daichi would be the one to ask, casually. Not prepared at all. Nu-uh.

But he was prepared, and the bench was taken. A sour-looking woman sat down on it, a small dog on a leash looked up hopefully but was completely ignored. Daichi felt bad for the dog, and he smiled a little sadly at the thought that could be hopefully looking around to all the other benches, searching for silvery hair in the evening sun.

After his first lap, the evening sun seemed to disagree with those plans. It started to drizzle and the park’s visitors left their spots, the walking paths a parade  of both colorful and colorless umbrella’s. Still, Daichi’s favorite color remained unseen that day. He finished his laps in the light rain, ending up more damp than wet. He wiped the mix of sweat and rain off his face, and headed home.

Strangely enough, the drizzle and his run left him rejuvenated. It was okay that the guy with his book wasn’t there. That wasn’t why he went to the park. It really wasn’t. But on the other hand, he came to face himself while he looked at himself in the mirror and he was smiling widely when he was thinking of the boy and the possible scenarios of when they’d meet again and it hit him – softly like a blanket that fell slowly over him, enveloping him in warmth.

He was in love. Stupidly, ridiculously in love. With a guy he’d spoken with once.

He shook his head but kept on smiling. It was a nice feeling after all, being in love. Everything seemed brighter, time went faster, and soon enough he put his bike away, took a bottle of water and put it near the drinking fountain, even though it became apparent that it had been fixed. Still, Daichi said a silent ‘thank you’ to the small stone construction for giving the silver-haired boy a reason to talk to him.

 

* * *

 

Today as well the boy was nowhere to be seen, even though the sun was out and the temperature was nice for a spring evening.  The rays of the sun still felt warm, the breeze just light enough make leaves sway softly. The cherry blossoms had started to fall, each bit of wind that stirred them made it look like gentle snow was falling.

Daichi’s mind couldn’t help but think how beautiful it was and how much it would suit the guy with his gentle smile, warm eyes and enchanting hair. It would look so good on him, the sun setting, the orange light, the colors of the sky and the blossoms gracefully finding their way down.

The scenarios he came up with during his run kept him going. He was barely tired when he entered his last lap, running at his own pace and thinking of nice things. And finally when he was done, he stopped near the stone bench and did his stretching exercises.

“Oh thank god you’re still here!”

Daichi stood up, and twisted around to look at the guy standing there with his hands clutching the strap of his bag, panting lightly. Daichi didn’t realize his mouth was open in surprise until he swallowed.

“I’m here,” he replied softly. He realized that it was a dumb answer but his mind went blank for a moment. The silver-haired guy laughed a bit, not missing anything apparently. Gentle, but sharp.

“I never asked your name,” the boy continued, smiling and shrugging a bit. “It’s stupid but it kept bothering me.”

Daichi’s smile widened until he thought his face might split. He considered saying ‘yeah, me too,’ – but didn’t. Even though he had done nothing but imagine how he’d ask the guy’s name, only to find out he didn’t even need to make the effort. This guy was one step ahead of him at every turn. Amazing.

“It’s not stupid. And I’m Sawamura Daichi, but just Daichi will do.”

The silver-haired repeated his name fondly, and nodded. “It has a nice ring to it. Mine’s Sugawara Koushi.” There was a pause that seemed thoughtful so Daichi waited, wanting to say that his name was nice as well. “You can call me Suga,” Sugawara added, sounding slightly nervous. It made Daichi conclude that he wasn’t sure if he should give out his nickname, but wanted to nevertheless.

“All right, Suga,” Daichi answered, feeling a little more courageous now. He was just so happy that he hadn’t been the only one wondering – maybe even thinking of the other.

“Er… you probably don’t want to right now, but can I invite you out for coffee some time?”

Sugawara’s invitation came out in a hurry, and he was staring at Daichi’s… shirt. Too shy to look him in the face. And Daichi? His heart skipped several beats until it settled and he felt strangely calm. Sugawara was one step ahead of him, again.

“Are you… hitting on me?” He made it sound curious and light, but Sugawara flinched.

“I- I’m sorry, I don’t… I thought…” Spluttered words and another blush on his cheeks.

Daichi smiled kindly at him, stepped closer and put his hand on the other’s shoulder. Sugawara wasn’t that much smaller than him, he noticed, but might have looked shorter than he was when sitting down.

“Don’t worry. You’re not wrong.” At that moment, he had an idea. He could be bold. He could surprise the boy. He could be one step ahead as well and make his own intentions clear.

“I’d love to go out with you,” he added, taking his hand away and winking when Sugawara’s amber eyes finally did focus on his face again. Surprise made place for a deep pink blush – the same pink as the cherry blossoms. Never did a boy look more beautiful and cute than him, Daichi thought happily.

“I, er… yeah,” Sugawara mumbled. “T-tomorrow? My classes end at three.”

“Mine at four,” Daichi said, thinking of a compromise. “How about four thirty, at the Colombo?” There wasn’t a single student who wouldn’t know that coffee bar, so it was a fair guess that Sugawara would know it as well.

Suga nodded again, his smile growing brighter.

“Sounds good. Er, so… I’ll…  er… let you go home and get changed.”

“Ah, yeah.”

Daichi had almost forgotten that he was still wearing his sweaty sports outfit. And hoped it didn’t look too ridiculous.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sugawara said, happy but with a hint nervousness.  
  
Daichi’s answer wasn’t much better, and he stood in that same spot until he couldn’t see Sugawara anymore before he finally could will his body to move.

* * *

 

Daichi didn’t sleep. All he could think of was Sugawara. All he could think was how lucky he was, to meet a guy like that, and to fall for someone so quick and so hard and not crash onto the ground, but float. For love at first sight to be returned. For being one step behind and catching up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!! Please leave a comment to share your thoughts~
> 
> I got this idea while running myself. In a park. But alas, no cuties there... (but nearly no people which is why it's so great). And I started writing it soon after getting the idea. It was supposed to be a really short drabble, but turned out just a bit longer.


End file.
